Shadows Descend
by Stormfalcon
Summary: Quatre gets married and at his reception a enemy appears. With the help of the other Gundam boys and a new friend they turn aside the enemy. But who is the new enemy and what do they really want. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam so don't sue me.

Copyright: I own Sorrin so ask me if you wish to use him.

Authors note: I am writing this without having watched the last twenty episodes or so. Please don't hold that against me for I think that this will become a great story. I just need feedback for the plot. Please Read and Review.

A Man Calmed

It was a great day for Quatre and Relena since it was the day that they were married. It was their wedding day but the wedding was already over and they were all at the reception. All of the Gundam pilots were there as were all of the women in their lives. Heero was happy that Relena had decided to leave him alone and find someone else and that was the only reason besides wanting to be around his friends that he was at the wedding.

Heero was dancing with one of Quatre's many sisters who had also been bridesmaids. He was actually enjoying himself at the reception, which he had dreaded. He looked around and saw that Trowa the best man was dancing with his wife Catherine. Duo was dancing with another one of Quatre's sisters while his wife Hilde was dancing with Wufei. 

Sally was sitting at a table talking to Nion and Lady Une who had changed since the war. She was a good person after she was done with Treize. Also sitting at the table with them was Zechs. They were all talking about how lovely a bride Relena was and how beautiful Relena and Quatre danced. They made everyone else look like beginners.

Everyone was dressed for the occasion with the more than thirty bridesmaids wearing dresses that were pink with white lace at the wrist and neck. The guys were wearing black tuxedos as well as everything that accompanies the tuxedo such as shoes. The one thing that they weren't allowed was to be able to carry a gun, which was mostly for Heero.

They mansion that they were having the reception at was large and now it was owned by Quatre who thought that he needed a home so that he could raise a family. There were people all over including the men and women who served the food and who there to give their support to the new couple even though they hadn't been invited.

There was music playing while everyone danced and it was a live band instead of a DJ. Everyone was having fun especially Duo who was dancing it seemed with all of Quatre's sisters. Heero had managed to get away from everyone and was now sitting next to Sally hoping that she would keep those sisters of Quatre's away from him. Trowa was still dancing with Catherine since it seemed that he wasn't going to allow anyone but him to dance with her. Quatre and Relena were sitting at the head table drinking wine and laughing. They had set this dance out Heero noted. Zechs and Nion were dancing now and Wufei was now looking rather glum over in a corner as he tried in vain to sharpen a butter knife. He was hoping as well that Quatre's sisters would leave him alone but that was not to be. Another sister came over and pulled him to his feet and drug him out onto the dance floor.

Heero was watching everything with a soldiers eye when Sally said, "Hey Heero would you dance with me?"

Heero was not happy about that but he turned and looked at Sally. She had her hair pulled back into one braid instead of her customary two and she had on a beautiful dress of sky blue. It was not a dress like Relena or the bridesmaids were wearing which were more like the dresses from a time long gone with the hoop skirts and such. No Sally's dress was a bit form fitting but not too tight. A person could see her form but it didn't hug her curves like some dresses would.

"I would be delighted," Heero said even though he really wasn't. He stood up and he and Sally went out onto the dance floor.

The dance was over and all of the Gundam pilots were sitting at the table with Quatre. It was a dance that Quatre had asked his sisters to leave his friends out of even though it caused a lot of grumbling from his sisters. He was looking at his friends and had to smile. 

"What are you smiling at," Wufei demanded.

"I am smiling because it is good to see all of my friends and see them enjoying themselves," Quatre said still smiling.

"Having fun I think not," Wufei said though he didn't really mean it. He was enjoying himself even though he didn't want to admit it.

Quatre looked over to Trowa and said, "You know my sisters are starting to get a bit angry at me because you aren't dancing with them Trowa. Could you please dance with them because it would really mean a lot to me."

"I have been dancing with my wife Catherine," was all the answer Quatre got. 

"I know and that is the problem," Quatre exclaimed. "All my sisters want to dance with my friends. Because you have been dancing with Catherine though my sisters have been attacking Heero and Wufei without letting them have any rest!"

Here Wufei and Heero looked over at Trowa. They couldn't see his eyes since his hair was in the way but they were sure that his eyes held a bit of mirth due to their predicament. They would get even with him somehow. Heero smiled ever so slightly at Wufei who smiled back and nodded his head.

Heero walked over to Catherine and asked, "May I have this dance."

While Heero was on his way over to Heero Wufei had stood up and went in search of the near thirty sisters of Quatre. He found them and smiled to himself as he said, "Onna's it seems that Trowa will be free for this dance if any of you wish to dance with him."

The girls scrambled to their feet and went in search of Trowa. They really were all in a hurry to be the first on e to get Trowa out onto the dance floor. "Um he is over there sitting with your brother," Wufei said smiling evilly.

Wufei and Heero had this plan all thought out just in case Trowa or Duo had decided to do something that required that Heero and Wufei do all the dancing with the sisters. As it turned out they needed their little plan since Trowa was doing just what they had feared he would do.

Catherine looked over to her husband who at that time was rushed by Quatre's sisters. Catherine looked up to Heero and said, "Yes Heero I would be glad to dance with you."

As they went out onto the dance floor Heero heard Trowa mutter something. Heero smiled he couldn't help it because he was good a revenge and that was just what He and Wufei had dealt out to Trowa. They had told them that they would get even and they had rather quickly after saying that. They had just wanted him to know that he was in trouble.

Sally was happy because her friends were all starting to find women and get married just like normal people should. It was good to see them all so happy though she wished that she could find a man who loved her as well. She had given up on Wufei especially since he had interests in another woman. That woman was named Abby and she was a woman who was both soft and feminine and strong at the same time which was why Wufei liked her so much. He was dancing with her at the moment Sally noticed and it would have broke her heart if she hadn't given up on Wufei.

Abby was about the same height as Wufei with long black hair and green eyes. She was muscular due to her dancing background which required a person to stay in shape. She was showing Wufei a new dance and he was learning it rather fast. She was glad that she had found Wufei and hoped that one day he would marry her just like Quatre had married Relena.

Lady Une had given herself a bit of a makeover and she was no longer the cold hearted woman that most of them remembered. Now she was a bit nicer but there was still that layer of steel in her and if anyone pushed her to it then she could remember what it was like to be feared and make everyone else remember it too. She was dancing out on the floor with none other than Duo who she at one time had been ordered to kill.

Everyone was having a ball dancing. Nion and Zechs were still dancing with each other and Quatre and Relena were now on the floor dancing as well. Everyone was dancing with the exception of Sally mostly but that was because she just didn't feel like dancing. She had men offer to dance with her but she had decided that she wouldn't dance unless it was with one of the Gundam pilots. That was why she had danced with Heero even though he hadn't asked her. She had wanted to dance and had felt that asking him was the best way. Now though she just sat there and hoped that someone would ask her because she was getting tired of being the only one not on the dance floor. 

*****

A man was dressed for the wedding and he was indeed at the reception. He was a man who the other Gundam pilots might have liked to have known had they known that he was alive. Had they known that he even existed. He was at the reception though because he owed it to his fellow pilots to especially the one getting married to be there. 

He was watching the proceedings from the shadows where he had seen the pilots dancing with Quatre's sisters. It was interesting to watch them and see how they had changed. Heero talked more and was more outgoing. Wufei was not quite like he used to be as far as thinking that everyone was weak. The others had changed as well though not significantly. 

He watched as the woman named Sally sat at her table and wished that she was dancing. She could deny it he knew that she would but her whole demeanor spoke that she wished that she was out on the dance floor. The man almost felt sorry for her and her sadness nearly touched him. He smiled then at the word sadness for it had a relation to his name, which was Sorrin. 

Sorrin decided that he needed to ask Sally if she would like to dance and so he made his way across the dance floor to where Sally was sitting. She wasn't looking and so he made it to her without being seen by her. He spoke up then and asked, "Excuse me my lady but would you care to dance."

Sally was startled by his voice and jumped slightly when she heard it. She turned then and looked at the man who had asked her. He was wearing a black tuxedo but that was not what she noticed about him. He was tall standing six foot six inches, which was quite different since she hadn't meet many people over six feet tall at all. He was handsome she noticed with high cheek-bones. His eyes were a dark purple, which seemed to peer into her very soul. His hair was shoulder length and a blue so dark that his hair appeared black. His hair also had platinum highlights, which made him an easy person to remember. He was holding his hand out to her when she took it and said, "I would love to dance."

As they went out onto the dance floor Sorrin looked around and saw that there were also many famous people at the wedding. It wasn't surprising though since Quatre was rich and Relena was famous herself. They would of course invite people who were famous as well. Sorrin watched these people as they danced and picked up new dances that way. He learned quickly because he had always had to.

As he and Sally danced she asked, "May I ask you something."

"Yes," Sorrin said as they danced.

"I was wondering what your name was and who invited you here," Sally asked curiously.

"I am known as Sorrin. I was asked here by someone here, I think the man that asked me is actually a waiter," Sorrin said.

"I see so you are kinda here for no reason than to just be here then right," she prompted.

"I guess you could say that," Sorrin answered not wanting to tell her why he was really there.

"I am glad that you asked me to dance. I was getting tired of just sitting there waiting for one of my friends to ask me," Sally said as they danced by Lady Une and Duo who looked over and smiled at Sally.

"Hey Sally glad to see you out on the floor," Duo said as they passed.

"Yeah no thanks to you Duo," Sally said smiling so that the words didn't sting.

Duo looked hurt but then he smiled and said, "Hilde won't let me dance with certain people. I have to sneak over and ask them when she isn't looking."

After that they danced away from Duo and Lady Une who were dancing quite nicely. Sorrin really was not a fan of dancing but it was something that he had been forced to learn so that he knew how to act at certain important events around noble born people and others of high station.

As the dance ended everyone was milling about since the band was taking a break. People were talking and Sally excused herself and went over to talk to the group that made it through the war. She sat down next to Relena and started to talk to her. Sorrin smiled glad that everyone was happy even if he wasn't. He knew that he never would be happy as long as there was peace because he had been made for war.

At that time there were gunshots heard in the back where the servers were and then coming out from the back came a small group of men who were wearing red from head to toe. Sorrin shook his head at the sight of them. They were not that good at what they were doing and he guessed that they were nothing more than thieves.

*****

Quatre didn't know what to think he hadn't thought that anyone would come to his and Relena's wedding with the intent to hurt people or any such thing. It was unthinkable to attack a wedding reception like these men were and because Quatre had made everyone leave their weapons there was no one who could do anything to stop the men. He hated himself at that moment.

"It is my fault that these men are here and taking everyone's things," Quatre said as he held his head in his hands.

"No it isn't dear it is not your fault," Relena said firmly wanting him to not berate himself for something that he didn't do.

Heero was not happy because he should have had his gun. He would have been able to at least put up a fight because he really hated not being able to do anything. It bothered him. He and Wufei were a lot alike in that they enjoyed a good fight as long as they came out the winners and right now they were not going to win because the enemies had guns and Heero and Wufei didn't.

They wanted to do something but they couldn't. They couldn't risk the lives of everyone so they just stood there and let the men take the jewelry from the people. Trowa was standing with his wife and was hoping that they wouldn't come over to where he and his friends were because he didn't know how they would all react. He was afraid that Wufei and Heero would do something stupid and get people hurt.

That was his fear when one of the men spoke up and said, "Now we will be relieving you of your valuables and then we will take some of the women for our pleasure. Also we have been ordered to take Relena and Quatre her husband with us so that our leader can speak to them."

As the men started towards Quatre a man moved from the crowd behind the men and started to make his way to the man who was the farthest in the back. Trowa looked over to Heero, Wufei, and Duo telling them all they needed to know with his eyes. It was a skill that they had learned to perfect and one that was very useful. It allowed them to know what each other was going to do with just a look and that was what they were doing now. The look said that when the man made his move then so would they.

*****

Sorrin was not happy that these men were here to do more than be thieves. It was a wedding reception and no matter what stealing during a reception was just wrong. Sorrin wasn't one who thought too hard about right and wrong but at the moment he knew the men were wrong. Then they had to say that they were taking Relena and Quatre, which was the wrong thing to say. Part of why Sorrin was at the reception was to protect them as well as the rest of the Gundam pilots and the women from the war.

Sorrin had been told that the Gundam pilots were heros and that they would have enemies. That was the main reason that he was at the reception to make sure that everyone that was important during the war stayed alive. It was why he was alive now instead of dead. It was the only reason he had for living and that was to protect them all.

He moved forward through the crowd of people gliding like a shadow without making so much as a whisper of sound. He came up behind the first man and faster than thought reached around and clamped his hand down over the mans mouth and twisted breaking the man's neck. The man died without making a sound and Sorrin picked up his gun and took a knife from the dead man. The knife was a fighter's knife and Sorrin didn't like them but it would have to do. 

He looked up and saw that Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo were tensed and ready for action. They were waiting for him to do something and he smiled to himself as he knew just what he was going to do. He looked around again and noticed that Quatre was protecting Relena his wife and Sorrin didn't fault him for it although it did leave five men to deal with eleven.

Sorrin moved slowly and then stabbed another man in the back without any of the others noticing since they were too worried about getting their targets. They didn't think that they had any worries about anyone trying to stop them but they were wrong. Sorrin stabbed the man and held him on the knife as he grabbed the man's gun and held it and the first gun he had gotten in the same hand.

The man that was on the knife let out a moan as he died and the men turned and just as they were turning Sorrin threw the guns towards Heero who caught them and tossed one of them to Duo. The two of them opened fire on the men. There was no way that they could miss and they killed four quickly which left only six. 

Heero grabbed another gun and tossed it to Trowa who caught it and helped them out. The men couldn't fire on the Gundam pilots because they were too close to Relena and Quatre who they needed alive. They could fire on Sorrin though and they did repeatedly. The men knew that there was no way that they were going to get out of the place alive so they wanted to kill the man that had caused them to fail in their mission.

Sorrin held the dead man in front of him as the bullets tore into the dead man. The man's body stopped most of them but Sorrin was a bit larger than the dead man and so a couple bullets found their way into him. He took one in the arm and one in the side which was just a flesh wound.

One of the men the leader grabbed Sally and held his gun to her head as Sorrin was hiding behind the man. The pilots though had killed them all now but two and then Heero and his friends ran out of ammunition. The man holding sally laughed as his last standing man grabbed Relena from Quatre's grip. He held Quatre away at gun point as Sorrin moved forward ever so slowly. Sorrin couldn't let them get out of the hall. He owed it to Quatre to save his wife. 

Sorrin came to within eight feet of the leader when the leader turned on Sorrin and pulled his gun down on Sorrin. "You move any closer and she dies," the man said coldly yet with a tremor of fear in his voice which made Sorrin smile to himself.

Sorrin removed the knife from the back of the man and pulled the dead man's knife from it's sheath on his back. Sorrin then pushed the knives up his sleeves as he got ready to pick the man up. "What do you think you are doing," the man holding Sally demanded as he pointed the gun at Sorrin again.

Sally stomped on the man's foot and shoved him back away from her. That was all the opening that Sorrin needed. He threw the dead body onto the man and then pulled one of the knives from his sleeve and threw it with unerring accuracy hitting the man in the throat as he fell. The man didn't even get off a shot as he died choking on his own blood.

Sorrin turned to look at the last man and said, "Release her and I might let you live. You have no where to go and no way to barter a better deal for yourself."

The man looked around frantically and then decided that his best course of action was to shove Relena away from him. He then brought the gun up to his own head and pulled the trigger before any one was able to do anything. He died without a sound and Sorrin wished that he would have been able to ask the man some questions.

Relena ran over to Quatre who took her in his arms and started to whisper words of comfort to her. Heero and the other pilots all looked at the dead bodies and Sally looked at the man who had possible saved her life and most everyone else's lives. He was covered in blood from head to toe and he didn't even care she noticed. 

Sorrin wiped the blood from his eyes and wished that the man he had used as a shield hadn't bleed so much upon being fired upon. Sorrin's suit was ruined and he hadn't even got to have all that much fun before the men had all been killed.

Sorrin looked at the dead bodies and said, "It looks like war may be on the way. Humans are such foolish creatures. We live to die and our lives are filled with pain and little joy. These men died believing they were doing something right and yet right is just an empty concept that people use to make others seem bad."

Heero turned his newly acquired gun that was full of bullets on Sorrin and at Quatre's nod he demanded, "Who are you."


End file.
